This invention relates to condenser discharge ignition systems for use with spark ignited internal combustion engines, and deals more particularly with improvements in such systems which are excited by a permanent magnet means orbiting in synchronism with the operation of the associated engine.
The ignition system of this invention is particularly useful in association with small single cylinder internal combustion engines of the type commonly used for powering lawn mowers, chain saws, snow blowers and the like. It is therefore shown herein as a unit adapted for use with such single cylinder engines. It should, however, be understood that the invention is not necessarily limited to such application and that it may also be used with multicylinder engines either by providing a distributor between the high tension terminal of the illustrated stator unit and the spark plugs or by providing a plurality of stator units matching the number of plugs.
The small engine market is a relatively competitive one and, therefore, one of the basic purposes of this invention is to provide a relatively low cost and yet reliable ignition system for use with small single cylinder engines. In keeping with this purpose a further object of the invention is to provide a condenser discharge ignition system having a stator unit consisting of a reduced number of parts in comparison with generally similar systems presently available so as to reduce the cost of making the stator unit and to reduce the amount of time and effort required for its assembly with the engine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ignition system of the foregoing character in which the stator unit is of a relatively small and compact size and requires a minimum number of mechanical and electrical connections for its assembly with the remainder of the engine. In particular, the ignition system of this invention, apart from the rotating magnet, may be made as a single physical stator unit easily mechanically mounted to the stationary structure of an engine and requiring only two electrical connections, one of these electrical connections being a ground connection to the engine structure and the other being a high tension connection from the unit to the associated spark plug. An additional circuit consisting merely of a normally open manually operable switch connected between the unit and ground may also be optionally provided for use in stopping the engine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following descriptions and from the drawings forming a part hereof.